1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exterior decorative trim for vehicles, the trim having a stiffened core. The invention particularly relates to belt moulding weatherstrip for use in adjacent moveable or stationary windows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exterior elongate trim for vehicles which has been formed of a combination of a stiffened elongate portion and a softer flexible elongate portion. This has caused some difficulties in manufacture. This is especially true when it is desired to provide the outer visible surface of the trim with a high gloss finish.
One method of making trim for this purpose is to extrude a moulding, e.g. of rubber, over an elongate metal core to totally encapsulate it. The resultant moulding which is stiffened by the metal core may be applied to the body of the automobile by any convenient method. It may be possible to apply a second moulding part over this first moulding encapsulating the metal core to provide any decorative finish. Such metal moulding parts are usually fixed by riveting, stapling, screwing or other conventional means.
It has also been proposed to form a two-part trim in which the first extrusion encapsulating the metal core is used as a base for an outer decorative trim part which is formed thereon to by injection moulding.
Still further it has been proposed to co-extrudea base moulding over a metal core and provide an outer decorative skin.
This last described system, while providing trim of a acceptable quality, is very expensive since defects noticed in final operations in the outer decorative trim may involve discarding the whole of any defective two-part moulding.
Generally, difficulties have been encountered in providing a base moulding having a stiffened elongate portion and a more flexible portion which moulding is easily and economically attachable to a decorative finished portion. Problems have also been encountered in the provision of a high gloss finish of the top decorative portion which withstands the weathering over a period of time. These problems are accentuated where belt mouldings are concerned since belt mouldings require a very flexible lip adjacent to an automobile window which seals against the window while, when the window is a movable window, allowing sliding of the window against it.
The present inventors have addressed the problems of providing an improved, economically manufacturable belt weatherstrip moulding which will withstand weathering of its decorative outer surface and will withstand temperature changes which tend to cause expansions and contractions along the length of the moulding.